


A Noise Severe

by Brujhah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brujhah/pseuds/Brujhah
Summary: Gendry ha sido enviado Más allá del Mar Angosto por Stannis en busca de su hermano Bastardo Edric Tormenta y a menos de que no lo encuentre la casa Baratheon quedará sin herederos. Tiene el fantasma de una chica siguiéndolo y en busca de dejar aquellos recuerdos atrás y quizás morir accede.





	A Noise Severe

Lord Steffon Baratheon el padre de su  _padre_ , había muerto a vistas de Bastión de Tormentas en una misión similar a la que se le había encargado. Uno de los marinos, conocido como el  _Bastardo de la Venado Negro_ , se lo había dicho con un tono lleno de rencor.

― Nada tiene que hacer un animal de tierra en el mar… menos un bastardo que siquiera sabe nadar.

― Le ruego frene su lengua marinero ― contestó con dureza el maestre Pylos, pero el marino siquiera le prestó atención.

" _No ha sido mi culpa"_  quiso decirle pero el bastardo solo escupió al suelo y continuó con su trabajo. El capitán lo había rescatado cerca de la bahía del Aguasnegras poco después de la Batalla Roja quemado y completamente demente.

_"― Puede parecer peligroso, pero no lo es. Aunque a veces delira sobre cuando era un pirata... es un bicho malo mis señores pero ya no le queda ni cabeza ni fuerza para preocupar a nadie, excepto a mi claro. Debió tener una buena vida antes de despertar en medio de esas aguas… ahora se queja por todo… si lo hubiera dejado ahí tendría menos cosas de que preocuparme ― el capitán había sacudido la cabeza con desgano _― siquiera sé porque lo mantengo en mi tripulación _―__  "_

Gendry se le quedó mirando, su rostro le recordaba al Perro solo que aquél era capaz de darle miedo aún en sus sueños, mientras que el bastardo solo inspiraba pena. Era mucho más bajo que Clegane e incluso que él mismo y, si bien, declaraba que era un bastardo no parecía de baja estofa; caminaba demasiado erguido, como los señores que llegaban al taller en la calle del Acero.

El maestre Pylos se le acercó para recordarle que no podía dejar que un bastardo lo tratara así.

" _Yo también lo soy"_  quiso decirle, pero como en muchas cosas que correspondían a los asuntos de señores, Gendry se sentía ignorante y expuesto, así que sencillamente cerró la boca y siguió al maestre a su camarote.

Dentro de este el aire se había despejado tornándose con aquél olor salado que lo despertaba cada vez que subía a cubierta, era parecido al de Desembarco del Rey solo que le revitalizaba muchos más. Gendry había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de la falta de olor a mierda y podredumbre.

Era lo que hacían cada mañana desde que se embarcaran; desayunaban con el capitán y luego conversaban sobre cosas del mundo. Esa rutina a Gendry le gustaba, también le había gustado el mar y navegar, además le resultaba extraño verse en un viaje, en una embarcación sin tener que trabajar por ello, sin recibir palabras desagradables de los capitanes y marinos -excepto el bastardo, claro- pero era solo uno. Fuera de ello eran los ruidos los que le volvían loco, el agua estrellarse contra la embarcación, el ruido de las poleas, sogas... de la madera la forma en que crujía de noche sin dejarle dormir y la forma en que crujía de día, el piso resbaloso y mojado le recordaba demasiado al Tridente, al cuerpo de un niño muerto y como es que el corazón se le había apretado al creer que se trataba de  _ella._

― Dicen que el Bastardo sobrevivió al fuego de los Dragones ― dijo una vez que ambos cerraron las puertas tras de si, con toda la intención de no volver su memoria sobre aquellos recuerdos.

― Muchos lo hicieron, Lord Stannis...

Cierto, su  _tío_  había sobrevivido al enfrentarse a la Reina Dragón, también Thoros.

Aún podía verlo como si la guerra hubiera terminado solo hace un par de horas; desnudo como en el día de su nombre, pero intacto. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ello. Solo que de la nada sus ideas cambiaban cuando los recordaba a todos… a la Sacerdotisa Roja y Lady Selyse, Lady Catelyn…

" _Demasiadas mujeres"_

¿Habría sido así la guerra de su  _padre_? Sabía que inició por una mujer pero ¿Habrían inferido tanto como en la que había terminado?

Y cada vez que pensaba en ello, se preguntaba que habría ocurrido con  _ella._ ¿Murió buscando Invernalia? ¿En el saqueo a Salinas? ¿Estaría realmente muerta? ¿Quién fue su ejecutor?¿El Perro, Rorge, el Bastardo de Bolton?

Siempre buscaba una forma de hilar que es lo que ocurrió con  _ella_  después de ver cómo es que la sombra de Clegane la arrastraba a perderse para siempre en el vacío para vagar en su cabeza con cada esperanza, cada noticia que escuchó en la cual describían a una chiquilla flaca y enojada que podría ser ella.

" _Lo más probable es que muriera buscando a su madre o de camino a Invernalia"_

Solía imaginársela congelada en medio de un campo blanco rodeada de tocones de arcianos como los que vieran en Alto Corazón, completamente tiesa; con sus deditos débiles morados al igual que sus labios, con una capa de cristal transparente y blanquecina encerrándola como un caparazón, moldeando sus formas y facciones flacas y pequeñas, con los ojos grises cerrados y el ceño fruncido; muerta mientras la nieve la cubría hasta hacerla desaparecer. La había soñado así una vez, solo que en su sueño como muchos otros que tuviera con  _ella,_  no vestía con la pechera de Bolton ni con las ropas del hijo de Lady Smallwood, sino con aquél vestido de bellotas.

_"― De mucho le habrá servido contra el frío ―"_

Le dijo una vez borracho al caballerizo de Invernalia, cuando era un monigote enojado con todo el mundo. Harwin le había contestado que en amargura se estaba pareciendo bastante a su  _tío._ Era probable, aunque no una idea que le gustara particularmente. Cuándo supo que había sido casada con el Bastardo de Bolton, no pudo evitar imaginarla con el mismo vestido, solo que con la pechera del hombre desollado en vez de las bellotas.

 _"― Al menos está del lado que ganó, ya no pasará hambre ―" f_ ue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, hasta que la recordó tal cual ella era _: "― No, los Lannister mataron a sus padre y los Bolton a su hermano, jamás se casará con uno de ellos ―"_

Pero luego Harwin le dijo que era lo más probable y que si  _ella_ no era capaz de refrenarse, terminaría muerta y desollada.

Entonces Lady Corazón de Piedra llegó con ellos... y luego la mujer caballero y el Matareyes y luego... Lord Stannis.

Los recordaba a todos.

"―  _Ya te lo dije chico, esa muchacha no era Arya Stark, el cambiacapas de los Greyjoy me lo dijo, tenía otro nombre; Jeyne Poole y era la hija del mayordomo… Lady Sansa la reconoció, Arya Stark debió haber muerto como muchos otros, era una guerra ―"_

Bueno, le agradaba que su  _tío_ Stannis fuera tan directo. Era mejor a tener esperanzas cada vez que escuchaba algo de  _ella_  para volver a perderlas. Quizás era eso lo que le había ensombrecido.

"―  _Es difícil vivir a la sombra de alguien como Lord Stannis y no ver un poco más gris el mundo―"_

Le había dicho Ned y era cierto. Pero de la misma manera Gendry no lo culpaba por ello, su esposa había muerto y por más que se dijera que no la amaba, era alguien que había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo. Además era un hombre duro como pocos aunque Lord Seaworth insistía en que algo se apagaba en Lord Stannis cada vez que los señores de Invernalia le escribían. Ya habían pasado meses de la última vez, cuando le mandó a llamar para presentarlo con los suyos.

"―  _Me dijeron que luchaste con la Hermandad sin Estandartes… "_

Había sido una situación incómoda en donde solo pudo guardar silencio. Lo bueno es que nadie le había prestado mucha atención, solo Lord Davos parecía ser el único honesto, el único que le entendía.

Aquella vez Lord Stannis fue directo y conciso. Usó con él, el mismo tono con el cual le había hablado muchos pero muchos años antes, cuando no era más que un crío, un aprendiz en la calle del Acero. Al principio creyó que se trataba del típico desdén de los señores hacia el populacho, luego de molestia y algo más, quizás un poco de ira y ¿Por qué no? Odio. Cuando sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse, supo que Lord Stannis siempre había hablado así. Que era el tono duro que los hombres que sobreviven a guerras y Dragones usan.

Y solían decir que su tono era muy, pero muy similar.

" _El tono de un Bastardo que ha sobrevivido a la guerra"_

Hombres y chicos, como él lo era en ese entonces, que habían perdido y aprendido mucho.

* * *

El maestre Pylos le obligó a sacar otro de los libros con los cuales se había embarcado.

" _Las grandes casas"_

Habían dado un rodeo por Antigua antes de embarcarse solo para que el maestre pudiera atiborrar su camarote con los libros de las lecciones que le daría. Aunque no imaginaba de que le serviría todo ello, tal cual como le dijera el  _bastardo_  aún si tenían éxito la Venado Negro podía estrellarse antes de llegar a Bastión de Tormentas, a vistas de la fortaleza y él y su hermanastro dejarían sin herederos a la casa Baratheon.

" _Solo los hijos de Mya heredarían"_

Pero claramente, Lord Stannis no quería oír hablar de ello.

"―  _Hay una chica en el Valle que también es hija de Robert, Mya es su nombre, pero ya está casada y con uno de los soldados de los Waynwood, además es mujer… Así que debo conformarme contigo… el hijo de una tabernera. No puedo exigiros mucho, pero he visto que tienes más sentido común que tu padre, por lo que espero un comportamiento más prudente de tu parte ¿has oído? Irás por ese muchacho, cruzaras el mar Angosto y me lo traeras acá… Edric Tormenta. Era solo un niño la última vez que lo vi, engreído y vano pero era un buen chico. Además su madre era una Florent ¿entiendes a qué me refiero? ―"_

Como en todo Gendry solo había asentido. Era claro, Tormenta tenía más derecho que él a ser señor. Lo cierto es que no le importaba, podía tener mejores ropas y no pasaba hambre, pero los señores que rodeaban a su  _tío_  le miraban de la misma forma en que lo hiciera Stannis la primera vez que se lo topó en el taller de Thobo Mott.

Era una de las cosas que trataba de ignorar, su vida nunca se había regido por lo que el resto quería de él.

_"Aunque he cedido de inmediato a lo que Lord Stannis me ha pedido"_

También era cierto, el señor de Bastión de Tormentas lo ordenó y con ello a Gendry no le quedó más que obedecer, podría haberse negado o derechamente abandonar las tierras de la Tormenta, en vez de eso como un buen súbito hincó la rodilla y asintió cuando su tío le pidió que fuera en busca del muchacho que le quitaría toda oportunidad de aspirar a algo mejor. Pero Gendry mentiría, y lo haría de verdad, si es que dijera que era lo que esperaba de su vida.

_"― ¿Porqué me solicitáis esto a mi? ― era una pregunta válida pero Lord Stannis le había ignorado _"__

_"― Es por vuestro parecido con Robert y Renly ― le contestó Lord Seaworth ― Los hombres seguían de buen grado a Robert y más aún a Renly... con vos ocurre lo mismo"_

Quizás eran mentiras, adularle para hacerle creer que era el adecuado. No importaba, al fin de cuentas, aún cuando no les creyera, había terminado accediendo. Y no porque quisiera ser un un señor; si Edric Tormenta no aparecía él era el siguiente y en aquél momento, estaba arriesgándose a dar su vida, ya fuera por tiempo o peligro, en buscar al pequeño bastardo.

Además a Lord Stannis le temía, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. Incluso con su pierna faltante, con su rengueo al caminar, la falta del ojo derecho y la ceguera del izquierdo. Había una fe irrestricta en la forma de ser de su  _tío_  que le decía que aún si era físicamente más poderoso, que lo era, tendría que matarlo para reducirlo, para hacerle desviarse del camino elegido.

Y de cierta manera sentía orgullo que parte de aquella sangre recorriera sus venas. Cuando lo llamaban el Toro y le decían que era un idiota testarudo lo sentía. Ademas  _ella_ solía decírselo. Ahora entendía de donde venía. Sin embargo le faltaba mucho para ser como ellos; Gendry sabía que no lo era y que solo la horrible circunstancia que afectaba a Lady Shireen era lo que había llevado a Stannis a buscarlo.

A todas luces Edric Tormenta había sido preferible pero desde que Lord Seaworth lo escondiera de la mujer Roja que no se conocía el paradero del muchacho. Lo último que se sabía del chico era que había escapado de los señores que Davos eligió para cuidarlo. Al parecer, el muchacho se había convertido en un diestro luchador y soñaba o hablaba de unirse a la Compañía Dorada o a los Segundos Hijos.

_"― Son solo pájaros en su cabeza, cuentos inútiles que se ha creído desde que era un niño ― había dicho su tío, luego dirigiéndose a él ― ¿Tienes tú la cabeza llena de cuentos? ― no mintió cuando negó"  
_

A esas alturas para Gendry era difícil creerle a un bardo, sobre todo si este cantaba sobre los heroísmos de los antiguos caballeros. El conocía a los caballeros a demasiados y la mayor parte de las canciones eran una mentira. Lo que no entendía era porque la gente las creía como si se tratara de la palabra del Septón Supremo. Él las había creído de niño.

_"Idiotas todos... yo el primero"_

_" _No, eres más idiota. En la Guardia de la Noche no hay chicas, lo sabe todo el mundo _"___

Quizás así les hacían creer que en el pasado todo era mejor, pero él sabía que no era así. La guerra no lo había sido excepto quizás antes de llegar al pueblo en donde recogieron a Comadreja. Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor, cada vez que creía que estaría seguro y tranquilo algo cortaba con ello para dejarlo nuevamente en el  _aire_ , a merced de cualquiera que fuera más fuerte que él, que tuviera más armas o fuera más listo. Y a él jamás le había gustado tener que estar en el  _aire_ , le gustaban las cosas seguras, el fuelle, las armas, el peso de una espada en las manos. Solo cuando se uniera a la Hermandad la sensación de flotar había desaparecido, podían matarlo en cualquier momento era cierto pero al menos estaba obrando bien, con justicia algo que era mucho más de lo que habría esperado para alguien tan ignorante como él.

Hasta que Lady Corazón de Piedra llegara con ellos.

Él sabía que no había nada de heroico en robar pero no lo hacían por ellos, lo hacían para el resto y le gustaba cuando Lord Beric juzgaba, eso era una canción; las  _batallas_ en las que se vio envuelto cuando luchaban por el pueblo pero después solo se trataba de colgar y vengar, hacer nudos corredizos y verlos patalear hasta que se estremecían con violencia, ese era el final, entonces venía el último estertor y quedaban ahí, quietos y muertos, balanceándose al son del viento; hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños, todos los que tuvieran la desgracia de servir o haber cruzado palabra con un Lannister, un Frey, un Bolton, Marbrand, Crakehall... chiquillos que al igual que ellos habían escuchado de la Boda Roja, todos colgados, todos muertos.

Cuando vagara con  _ella_  cerca del Ojo de los Dioses y odiara a los Lannister por matar a Yoren y quemarlo todo, a Ser Armory y a la Montaña, se decía que él era mejor que el resto, que ellos, que todos esos señores que mataban al pueblo cada vez que se declaraban la guerra unos a otros. Él nunca atravesaría con una lanza a un niño herido como Lommy, aunque no le faltaron ganas de saltarle los dientes, tampoco violaría a niñas como lo hicieron en Salinas y menos colgaría a niños por llevar un emblema y otro en la pechera.

 _"A_ ella _no la habría reconocido y aún así la habría colgado por llevar al hombre desollado sobre el pecho, tal como Lady Smallwood dijo"_

Pero ahí estuvo cuando Lady Corazón de Piedra lo ordenó, hizo el nudo corredizo con manos que le temblaron cuando cubrió los pequeños cuellos de escuderos más jóvenes que él y debió mirar a otro lado cuando la soga se tensó.

_"Fui como todos ellos"_

Como todos a los que había odiado y temido; la Cabra, Rorge, Shagwell... siquiera Tom Siete habría hecho una canción de eso. Era un bardo, un hombre que también había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero se sometió al igual que él cuando la mujer despertó cambiando su puesto con el de Lord Beric. No, Gendry hace mucho que había dejado de creer en cuentos.

_"― Sin embargo tu vida se ha vuelto un cuento ¿Lo has notado? _― le preguntó esa noche Lord Davos después de la entrevista con su tío, para Gendry habría sido imposible describir su rostro pero cuando el Caballero de la Cebolla le sonrió se tranquilizó _― Eres un bastardo... hijo de un rey, vagaste con la hija del mejor amigo de tu padre por meses sin saber quién era, te uniste a una banda liderada por un caballero justiciero y fuiste soldado de una mujer revivida por la magia... ¿que es eso sino una canción? _―"____

_____"― Mala suerte, mi señor _― le había contestado él"__ _ _ _ _

_Lord Davos le había dado un discurso de lo afortunado que debería sentirse en aquél momento, cuando estaba en Bastión de Tormentas esperando las órdenes de su tío. Llevaba meses viviendo ahí, recogido en medio de los campos de la Batalla por Las Tierras de los Ríos, vestido y alimentado por los Baratheon, Stannis había pasado de él cientos de veces, jamás se acercó a hablarle de nada y ahí, pronto encontró como desarrollar su oficio._

_Fue el Caballero de la Cebolla quién le buscó y llevó ante Stannis. Y fue Stannis quién le llevó ante la Reina Dragón_.

 _Jamás había visto Desembarco del Rey cubierta de nieve o puesto un pie en la Fortaleza Roja. De inmediato pensó en_ ella. _¿Habría recorrido todos aquellos pasillos? ¿Se quedó alguna vez mirando como los caballeros entrenaban en los patios de la Fortaleza? aunque claro, cuando él acudió era Inmaculados los que luchaban con sus lanzas y espadas cortas, pero la sensación de pequeñez que le inundó no pudo menos que molestarle ¿Le habría ocurrido a_ ella _así? Y cuando vio el Trono de Hierro y a la Reina y al blanco Dragón que reposaba tras ella aquella sensación no hizo más que aumentar._

_De no ser tan testarudo de seguro se habría cagado. Pero su tío; Stannis Baratheon avanzó en medio de la corte, rengueando con calma al son de su bastón y los tacos aplastados de su calzado. Cráneos blancos como las escamas de Viseryon colgaban del tejado del gran salón y cráneos negros como el plumaje de los cuervos parecían seguirlo con sus cuencas vacías, parecían respirar._

_No miró a Daenerys de la Tormenta a los ojos, al igual que cuando lo llamaron frente a Stannis dejó caer la rodilla e inclinó el rostro._

_____"― Esperáis mucho lord Stannis, si creéis que legitimaré a cada bastardo de pelo negro y ojos azules que exista en poniente, aunque me juréis sobre vuestra sangre es hijo del Usurpador. Buscad al reconocido, al de noble cuna y solo entonces os daré vuestro heredero _ _ _ _ _―"______ _ _ _ _

Con esas palabras Daenerys de la Tormenta los había despedido y sellado su destino.

* * *

Abrió el libro en la página de los Stark de Invernalia, siempre se devolvía a esa parte, debería estar leyendo sobre alguna familia del Dominio, pero inconscientemente se volvía hacia el Norte una y otra vez. El Maestre Pylos lo había notado pero nunca decía nada. Al parecer el Caballero de la Cebolla le había referido sobre su amistad con  _ella,_  algo, que a esas alturas todos en Bastión de Tormentas y Desembarco del Rey sabían.

_____"― Lady Sansa me ha dicho que fuiste el último en verla _ _ _ _ _― Gendry negó y sin tener el valor para alzar el rostro a la reina Dragón contestó:______ _ _ _ _

_______________"― No su majestad, El Perro fue el último en verla _ _ _ _ _― después de ello y antes de partir Lady Sansa se le acercó"______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"― ¿Visteis cuando se la llevaba? _ _ _ _ _― claro que lo recordaba, aquella escena lo había seguido en sueños desde que la buscara con la Hermandad, solo que ahí la veía como la niña asesina que fue, degollando al Perro y a Lord Beric de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con el guardia en Harrenhal.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"― Así es mi señora _ _ _ _ _―"______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"― Contadme, por favor mi señor _ _ _ _ _― no le había sorprendido tanto que ella le dirigiera la palabra como que le llamara de esa manera.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________" _ _ _ _ _Si empiezas a llamarme "mi señora" hasta Pastel Caliente se va a dar cuenta. Y más vale que sigas meando como hasta ahora _ _ _ _ _"___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_A todos les sorprendió verlo tratar con la señora de Invernalia, más cuándo era de conocimiento público la fascinación que la Loba de Invernalia causaba en el príncipe Aegon. Lo mejor fue salir rápido de aquél lugar, no bastó una hora de conversación para que ya se hablara de la_ "Venganza del Venado". _Cosa que a Stannis no le había gustado en absoluto._

_____"― No sangre en esos malditos campos para que tú y tu polla tomen decisiones, ya es difícil hacerle creer a nuestra reina que le somos leales, si me tiene en su consejo no es para hacerme caso sino para vigilarme, he mantenido a Shireen lo más lejos de ella, pero no me puedo fiar de los Stark, la Loba no es Eddard y pasó demasiado tiempo bajo las narices de Meñique, nada sé del crío que Davos encontró solo que es un salvaje. A eso me ha reducido nuestra reina... a depender de salvajes y arteros para proteger mi legado, a depender de bastardos para continuar con mi linaje ¿te parece justo?_ _ _ _ _ _____― Gendry no había contestado pero eso a Lord Stannis jamás le había molestado_ _ _ _ _ _____― aléjate de la Loba, no quiero saber jamás que has vuelto a hablar con ella_ _ _ _ _ _____―_ _ _ _ _ _____"_ _ _ _ _

Y él obedeció, no tanto por cumplir a Stannis como por la imposibilidad de verla cuando debía cruzar el Mar Angosto en busca de Edric Tormenta. También mentiría si dijera que Lady Sansa causó mayor impresión en él que la sola calificación de hermosa, muy hermosa. En la hora que pasaron hablando en las caballerizas a vistas de toda la Fortaleza Roja, Gendry solo se dedicó a buscar en ella las facciones que debían recordarle a la flacucha de su hermana ¿Sería así de hermosa de adulta? lo dudaba, con el vestido de Bellotas le había parecido linda, pero solo porque llevaba meses viéndola y oliéndola mal; sudor tierra, meados, sangre, mierda y podredumbre. A todo eso olía  _ella_  hasta que Lady Smallwood la obligó a bañarse.  _  
_

Y por supuesto que no caminaba con esa elegancia y no tenía aquellos gestos suaves y delicados, tampoco esa mirada llena de sueños apagados y brillante, los ojos de la muchacha habían sido grises casi negros enojados y de ceño fruncido, su rostro alargado, sucio y pálido limpio y su cabello castaño, casi negro, enmarañado, cortado con grandes pelones bajo el cuchillo de Yoren, casi rapado en Harrenhal pero liso y brillante cuando se lo peinaron en Torreón Bellota. Sus gestos eran agresivos y defensivos, no le molestaba responder soezmente cuando era provocada y en el lenguaje maldecía de la misma forma en que lo haría un marino cualquiera, incluso el Bastardo de la Venado Negro.

No,  _ella_  jamás sería como su hermana. Y sin saber porque lo prefería así.

_"¿Porqué sigo pensando en ella como si estuviera viva?"_

Debería dejarlo. Nunca le hacía bien caer en esas ideas.

Aunque era bastante difícil teniendo ante sus manos las hojas que hablaban de todos aquellos que precedieron a la muchacha. El libro debía de tener más de diez años ya que la última anotación hablaba de Lord Eddard como el segundo hijo. Buscó a los Tully de Aguasdulces y Lady Catelyn salía como primogénita. Tampoco vio nada de ella en Lady Sansa.

― ¿Debemos leer esto Maestre? ― preguntó tratando de no sonar fastidiado.

― ¿Os gustaría leer otra cosa? ― Gendry asintió.

― ¿Que os parece La Danza de los Dragones? ― Gendry negó. El Maestre Pylos buscó entre sus libros y le extendió otro.

― Mejor sobre Otys Baratheon, el hermano bastardo de Aegon el Conquistador, se decía de él que había enamorado a Visenya Targaryen pero que la despreció por mantenerse fiel a su hermano.

En aquél momento Gendry se encogió de hombros. Si no se nombraba a ningún Stark estaría conforme.

* * *

Esa noche se dio cuenta que dejaban Westeros atrás, el aire frío había cambiado a tibio en medio de la noche sin que lo notara. Mirando abstraído el techo, atento a los sonidos que le volvían loco, descubrió que estaba sudado, que sentía calor y que su espalda estaba mojada. No solo su blusa de algodón sino que también las sábanas de su cama. La noche anterior se había arrebujado contra sus mantas con la desesperación de un niño, en aquél momento las habría destrozado en busca de libertad de movimiento.

Sin que el Maestre Pylos le escuchara, Gendry cogió sus botas y salió de su camarote. Afuera el aire seguía siendo tibio pero mucho más refrescante que en su camarote, sin mencionar que la vista era mucho mejor; el cielo estaba completamente despejado y a lo lejos se podía ver la claridad de la luna reflejándose sobre el mar, este mecía la embarcación de manera tranquila y sosegada pero siempre avanzando.

Según el capitán estarían unas tres semanas viajando antes de llegar a Pentos, la idea de conocer una ciudad que en todos lados se oía como exótica no emocionaba a Gendry tanto como la de encontrarse con otro bastardo del Robert Baratheon. A la chica del Valle no la conocía y sabía que se había escapado de una matanza ordenada por la antigua Reina ¿Habría pensado lo mismo la reina Dragón?

No lo sabía pero sospechaba que su tío no tenía intención alguna en que él regresará con éxito. Al fin de cuentas, en cualquier momento la embarcación podía naufragar y él morir, ahí o a vistas de Bastión de Tormentas daba lo mismo. Podía morir a penas pisara los muelles de Pentos, podían querer robarle en sus calles y le cortarle el cuello cuando él se resistiera y, si el miedo lo atenazaba y decidía que prefería vivir para conocer al otro bastardo, tal vez a medio camino de una ciudad a otra, bandidos decidían que aún si entregaba las monedas que traía con él lo preferían muerto.

Sabía que era fuerte y se le había enseñado a luchar, Lord Dayne, Thoros, Lim y Anguy fueron sus maestros, Barbaverde y Pies de Flan, el Maestre de armas de Bastión lo pulió por órdenes de su tío, y nunca dejo la forja, nunca dejó de martillar y golpear acero. Pero sabía que más allá del mar existían hombres que se desvanecían en nubes de humo para volverse piedra y matar a golpes, mercenarios curtidos que luchaban con dagas cortas y magia, encantadores que podrían decirle algo y que él mismo se cortara el cuello.

Se miró sus manos, eran grandes y estaban encallecidas, perfectamente podía aplastar el cráneo de cualquier hombre, lo había hecho de niño ahora que era un adulto lo sabía. Pero aún así todos esos peligros le esperaban una vez llegara a Pentos, a un mundo desconocido de donde siquiera sabía el idioma.

Al menos había conocido mucho, había conocido más que solo el Lecho de las Pulgas y la Calle del Acero, más que solo Desembarco del Rey y las Tierras de los Rios, más que el Cuello y Bastión de Tormentas. Cruzaría el mar Angosto y conocería lo que había más allá, no importaba si no tenía hijos o si nunca había llegado a mar a una muchacha, cualquier cosa que le esperara ahí, era mejor que seguir buscando y siguiendo fantasmas de niñas y niños que habían sido tragados por la oscuridad de lluvia y violencia.

Se acercó a la borda y apoyó las manos sobre la baranda de gruesa madera negra. El viento comenzó a sacudirle los cabellos y él se los apartó de la frente, el sudor se había secado y bajo la planta de sus pies sentía la tibieza de la madera y sus molestos sonidos. Solo que ahí podía ignorarlos había mucho más sobre su vista que centrarse en la molesta sensación que los ruidos le causaban.

_"Al menos no está resbalosa"_

― "Y como sonrío, cuánto se río..." ― Gendry reconoció de inmediato la melodía y la letra, era una de las que Tom solía cantar, solo que una voz para nada entonada y sonaba como el raspaje del fondo de una cacerola, se giró con violencia buscando al dueño de la voz y lo vio. El bastardo de la Venado Negro, le miró y siguió cantando ― "...la doncella del árbol. Se alejó dandi vueltas y le dijo así: Nada de cama de plumas par mí" ― los ojos le brillaban blancos y enfebrecidos al a la luz de la fogata ― ¿Os habéis perdido bastardo? ― Gendry alzó el mentón serio y molesto.

― No os incumbe.

― Si estas en mi cubierta claro que si.

― No es vuestra cubierta, es del Capitán Osmond ― el bastardo se río.

― "No es vuestra cubierta" ― se burló ― ¿Fue el maestre quién os enseño a hablar así o lo sabíais de antes? ― Gendry guardó silencio ― puedo veros ― dijo sin dejar de mirarle ― apuesto a que como muchos otros naciste en el Lecho de las Pulgas, de seguro vuestra madre era una puta como las miles que se follo el Rey Robert... ¿Hacéis vos lo mismo? ¿Os follais putas como vuestra madre? ― Gendry solo guardó silencio, su madre era una tabernera no una puta, pero no se pondría a discutir con un sujeto como ese que rezumaba rencor y envidia.

Se alejó del bastardo y se encaminó hacia su camarote.

― Yo también soy el bastardo de un rey... del rey Dragón, y estuve a punto de follarme a una reina que todos se habían follado y heme aquí, nací bastardo y moriré bastardo, recordadlo cada vez que os vistáis con esas bonitas ropas, con esas bonitas botas.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su camarote Gendry lo puso escuchar reírse y seguir cantando.

― Te vestiré toda de seda amarilla, y tu cabeza coronaré...

Abrió la puerta y se dejó arrastrar por la chirriante oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que pertenece a tres arcos más globales. Idealmente, se publicarán en paralelo. 
> 
> Atte.-  
> Brujhah.-


End file.
